experimental_and_stufffandomcom-20200213-history
The Root Pack (PvZH Custom)
Card Tricarrotop *2/2 - 2 Sun *'Old ability is kept' Garlic *?/? - ? Sun *'At the start of turn: '''All teammates get -1 strength Spyris *?/? - ? Sun - Strikethrough *'When played: Destro gravestone here The Red-Plant It *Environment - ? Sun *'At the start of turn: '''Conjure a root Imitater *0/2 - ? Sun *'At the start of turn: 'Transform into a random non-root plant Spikeweed *Environment - ? Sun *'Before combat here: 'Do 1 damage to the zombies here Primal Potato Mine *0/1 - ? Sun *'When destroyed: 'Do 3 damage here and next door Hothead *0/0 - ? Sun *'When destroyed: ' Do 6 damage to everything including hero Ensign Uproot *2/1 - ? Sun *'When played: Make a plant with Team-up here Rescue Radish *?/? - ? Sun *'When destroyed: '''Heal your hero for 5 Grave Buster *Trick - ? Sun *Destroy all gravestones Landscaper *?/? - ? Brain *'Gravestone. A plant get -1 strength. If that's a root, destroy it. Squirrel Herder *?/? - ? Brain *'''When revealed: '''Destroy a root. Gravestone''' Biodome Botanist *?/? - ? Brain *'Gravestone. When revealed: '''Destroy all plants with 2 strength or less. The Chickening *Trick - 6 Brain *Destroy all plants Gizzard Lizard *?/? - ? Brain *'At the start of turn: Plants here and next door get -1 strength Brute Strength *Trick - ? Brain *Everything get +3 strength Swabbie *1/1 - 1 Brain *'''At the start of turn: Conjure a 1/1. Its brain turn into 0 brain. Gravestone *Environment - ? Brain *Zombies here get deadly Battle Gimmick Fight 1 *Special Potato Mine with different ability is available at the start of turn. If it dies, Plant Hero conjure it again. Potato Mine (Special/Later) *0/10 - ? Sun *'At the start of turn: '''Opponent conjure Trash Trash List Zom-Bat *1/1 - Team-up - 0 Brain *When this hurts the Zombie Hero, steal a section from their Super-Block Meter. Evaporate *Trick - 0 Brain *A random teammate get -1 strength Cut Down To Size *Trick - 0 Brain *Conjure an uncomommon Dolphinado *Trick - 0 Brain *Move a random plant Fight 2 At the start of turn, everything gets -1/-1 Fight 3 *Gimmick 1: Every 5 turn, a Tricarrotop will be randomly summoned *Gimmick 2: Beta's superpower is slightly changed Genetic Amplification *Trick - 2 Sun *Do 5 damage to the Zombie Hero Misc All hero's health in all fights: 30 Deck Plant: Plant Hero: '''Beta-Carrotina' *1x Tricarrotop *1x Soul Patch *1x Grave Buster *1x Fireweed *2x Spyris *2x Starch Lord *2x Blockbuster *1x Super Phat-Beet *2x Spikeweed Sector *1x Imitater *1x Primal Potato Mine *1x Carrotillery *1x Tough Beets *2x The Red Plant-It *1x Lantern *2x Onion Ring *2x Garlic *2x Hothead *1x Bamboozle *2x Rescue Radish *2x Lieutenant Carrotron *1x Sweet Potato *2x Ensign Uproot *2x Whipvine *1x Water Chestnut *1x Potato Mine *2x Root Wall Note: In the first fight, Potato Mine is replaced with one more Tricarrotop Zombie: Template: *Landscaper *Squirrel Herder *Biodome Botanist *The Chickening *Gizzard Lizard *Brute Strength *Swabbie *Gravestone Fight 1: Zombie Hero: Super Brainz *2x Landscaper *2x Squirrel Herder *Biodome Botanist *The Chickening *2xGizzard Lizard *2x Brute Strength *2x Swabbie *Gravestone *2x Skunk Punk *2x Nibble *Loudmouth *Extinction Event *2x Goat *Cardboard Robot *2x Bad Moon Rising *Backup Dancer *Unlife of the Party *2x Loose Cannon *Barrel of Deadbeard *2x Trash Can Zombie *2x Smelly Zombie *Mini-Ninja *2x Stealthy Imp *2x Cosmic Imp *Ducky Tube *Middle Manager Fight 2 Zombie Hero: Neptuna *Landscaper *Squirrel Herder *Biodome Botanist *The Chickening *Gizzard Lizard *2x Brute Strength *Swabbie *2x Gravestone *Dolphin Rider *3x Snorkel Zombie *2x Surfer Zombie *Haunting Ghost *Deep Sea Gargantuar *2x Ancient Vimpire *Octo Zombie *Mondo Bronto *Synchronized Swimmer *2x Hover-Goat 3000 *3x Zom-Bats *Impfinity Clone *Octo-Pet *Fishy Imp *2x Walrus Rider *Toxic Waste Imp *Ducky Tube Zombie *Zombot Sharktronic Sub *Zombot Plank Walker *Space Cowboy *2x Zombot Aerostatic Gondola Fight 3 Zombie Hero: Huge-Gigantacus *4x Landscaper *4x Squirrel Herder *4x Biodome Botanist *2x The Chickening *3x Gizzard Lizard *2x Brute Strength *3x Swabbie *2x Gravestone *2x Mondo Bronto *2x Tankylosaurus *2x Stompadon *2x Transformation Station *2x Aerobics Instructor *4x Team Mascot *2x Gas Giant